


you’re living for the night every day (♫ Don't Ever Let 'Em - Fitz and the Tantrums ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [4]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, it's a hot mess, lix and innie get lit off of weed cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Eight coworkers decide to go out for food after work on a Friday night.One chaotic mess of a night filled with drunken fights, make out sessions and terrible karaoke choices.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Shuffle fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	you’re living for the night every day (♫ Don't Ever Let 'Em - Fitz and the Tantrums ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo~
> 
> i miss having weird nights out and idk if it's the corona or just me getting old :(  
> anyways this one is just a bit of a mess to make you feel like you can let your hair down once in a while!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Seungmin sighed as he looked at the clock. “Should we head out, guys? It’s late nine already and my brain is fried.”

Hyunjin dramatically dropped to his knees on the floor, bowing deeply. “That’s all I wanted to hear!”

The others were happy to leave the office as well and their computers were shut off within minutes. The project their team leader had assigned them last week was huge and the deadline loomed near, meaning they were working late almost every day, even on Fridays.

“Anyone wanna go for a drink and barbeque?” Minho grabbed his jacket and turned off the lights in the office as they shut the door behind them.

Changbin rejoiced at the suggestion and though Jeongin and Seungmin were hesitant at first, they were quickly convinced by Chan. A new barbeque place had just opened one block away from their office building and the stress of the workday faded away with every step they took closer to it.

“I’m just saying”, Jisung said as he refilled his shot glass with soju. “If you had made enough copies, it wouldn’t have been an issue.”

Hyunjin leaned back to stare at Jisung. “And who was supposed to tell me to make more? It was you, dumbass.”

Chan rubbed his temples as Felix pushed another drink over to him. “Can you guys not fight?”

“Tell him that”, Hyunjin responded. 

Changbin looked up from the pictures Jeongin was showing him on his phone. “You always do this. You know you guys are lightweights so why do you always get super drunk and argue?”

“I’m not drunk!” Jisung raised his voice and waved an arm at Changbin, the soju sloshing over the rim of the glass.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, Changbin accidentally stabbed Minho’s hand with a chopstick about five times, Felix desperately tried to defuse the Jisung and Hyunjin discussion and Chan played footsie with Jeongin under the table to distract himself from the chaos.

Their trip to the barbeque place was their first and most likely last one when they got kicked out because Hyunjin tried to jump over the table to start a shoving match with Jisung.

The night air outside didn’t really sober them up but had the opposite effect. Everyone was at least tipsy at this point and Hyunjin and Jisung had finally agreed on a truce when Jeongin started bouncing on the pavement.

“Let’s do karaoke!”

Karaoke was a mess.

After Changbin’s heartfelt rendition of the old classic Baby One More Time and a completely not understandable version of Baby Shark courtesy of a slightly staggering Minho, Jeongin decided to head outside for a breath of fresh air for a moment with Felix. As they left the room, they saw Seungmin and Hyunjin entangled on the couch sucking each other’s faces off and couldn’t hold back their laughter. 

They stood outside for a moment, enjoying the silence. Two girls came up to them, giggling and waving at them.

“Hey!” One of them sidled up to Jeongin. “We have too many cookies, do you want some?”

Eating cookies in the middle of the night definitely seemed suspicious to Felix but he was drunk and having a good time and really, what’s the worst that could happen?

They grabbed two of the cookies the girls handed them and chatted for a little bit with them before they said their goodbyes and headed back into the karaoke room.

Hyunjin and Seungmin had ended their make out session and were singing some duet that Felix didn’t recognize when he felt it.

“I really want McDonald’s right now”, Jeongin muttered next to him as he was stroking Jisung’s arm. “Your skin is so soft.”

Changbin’s eyes widened at them. “Oh my god, you guys are high!”

They walked to McDonald’s accompanied by Felix and Jeongin’s hysterical laughter, Hyunjin and Seungmin walking arm in arm to keep from stumbling while Changbin, Chan, Minho and Jisung were having four different conversations at once.

Jeongin and Felix sobered up a little bit after chicken nuggets and ice cream and Chan was just about to suggest going home when Changbin slammed his hand down on the table.

“Let’s go to a bar!”

Chan and Felix used the music in the bar as their own personal karaoke playlist, singing along to every song, though the words they belted never really seemed to match the lyrics. After a round of shots, Hyunjin and Seungmin decided that they needed to visit the bathroom with green faces and Jeongin winced at the thought of vomiting.

Meanwhile, Changbin was desperately trying to get someone to pay attention to him with little success. Jisung had moved to sit in Minho’s lap next to Changbin, the two of them paying Changbin’s chatter no mind and kissing each other messily, only pausing to take sips from their drinks.

Seungmin and Hyunjin returned from the bathroom and grabbed their jackets, seemingly revived. “Pack it up, we’re going clubbing next!”

The music in the club drowned out all other noises, including Jisung yelling love confessions to every single person he came in contact with and Minho’s laughter at it. Felix and Chan had taken to the dance floor where they were currently grinding on each other to a techno song and Changbin fumbled with his phone to record a video of them.

His vision wasn’t great anymore so he enlisted Jeongin to help him, though Jeongin hadn’t realized the situation on the dance floor and took Changbin gesturing at his phone as an invitation to take drunken selfies with him, Hyunjin and Seungmin joining in when they saw them taking pictures.

The lights turned on in the club a little while later, with the tired waiters and waitresses asking everyone to leave.

The group left the club just as the sun was starting to rise, dousing the city in a soft orange glow, a golden light lining the horizon. They walked together until they had to part ways, saying their goodbyes with yawns scattered in here and there.

Minho gave them a quick salute before turning down a sidestreet, calling out, “Same time next Friday!”


End file.
